South Park Junior High!
by lemonhead45
Summary: Join the boys of South Park as the ride the roller coaster known as junior high! Multiple pairings but mainly KennyxOC. I'm not sure if the language is too strong for a T so you guys tell me what you think and I'll change the rating as needed!


"Kenny! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" Screamed Mrs. McCormick in her southern accent. He sighed and dragged himself off of his ratty mattress and pulled on his orange parka and matching snow pants. Finally, the first day of school. Unlike most kids his age, Kenny detested the summer break. Although he didn't exactly loveschool, he loved being out of the house and away from his family. Minus Karen, of course. He left the house in a zombie like fashion without even asking about breakfast because he knew they had no food. It was the first day of seventh grade and that meant a new, bigger school and changing classes. Unfortunately, it also meant waking up an hour earlier. When he got to the bus stop, Stan, Kyle and Cartman were all waiting at the bus stop. They all looked exhausted. Everyone looked the same only taller. Or in Cartman's case, fatter. "Hey Kenny." Stan and Kyle greeted tiredly. Cartman just stared blankly, eyes drooping. Before they could continue on with their conversation, the bus pulled up. They were all surprised to see a morbidly obese man driving the bus instead of Ms. Crabtree. "You the only kids at this stop?" he asked in a high pitched, girly voice. They all nodded slowly and walked further down the bus isle. Kyle and Stan sat in one seat and Kenny and cartman sat in the other. "Gee fellas, I can't wait for junior high school! It sounds really fun!" Butters said cheerfully. "Are you kidding me? Junior high is supposed to be way harder than elementary school! They give out tons of homework and you have six different teachers! SIX! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" yelled Tweek, twitching and taking a nervous sip from his coffee thermos. "I'm sure it won't be that bad, Tweek." Kyle reassured. Soon enough, the bus pulled up to Liberty Junior High School and they all filed out of the bus.

Swarms of kids headed into the school all at once. It was even bigger than any of them had ever imagined. When they walked in to the school there was a tall, balding man with a megaphone in his hand. "All students please head to the gym to get your schedules and gym uniforms." he called into the megaphone. Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny all headed to the gym, struggling to stay together in the big crowd of people. When they arrived, there were two tables set up. One for schedules and one for gym uniforms. Of course, since there were only two tables and probably 1,000 students, both tables had giant lines. "Why the fuck are there only 2 tables?" Cartman whined. "Oh just shut the hell up and wait your turn, fat ass!" Kyle said, rolling his eyes at Cartman's impatience. "Aye, I'm not fat, I'm fucking big boned!" Cartman shrieked. "Are you seriously still using the same excuse you did when you were 8? You would think someone would come to terms with their own fatness after five years!" Kyle Said. "Fuck you Jew boy!" Cartman screamed at the top of his lungs. "Excuse me young man but we do not use that kind of language here at Liberty!" scolded an older woman, obviously a teacher. "Fuck you bitch!" Cartman spat. "Young man! I would hate to send you to the office on the first day but I will." she said, slightly angry. "And I would hate to beat the shit out of you on the first day but I will bitch!" he yelled, now in the teachers face. "Cartman!" Kyle shouted, exasperatedly. "WHAT JEW?" Cartman raged. "Just. Shut. Up." Kyle responded, burying his face in his hands. "Don't fucking tell me what to do! I'll bust a cap in yo ass!" Cartman threatened. Finally, the woman gave up and walked away, muttering things under her breath. "Your such a dumb ass!" Stan yelled. "Fuck. You." Catman said simply before turning towards the table to get his schedule. "Name?" asked the man at the table. "Eric Cartman." he answered. "Here you go! Have a great year." the man smiled. "Fag." Cartman mumbled before walking away.

After everyone got everything they needed, they all sat down to compare schedules. "What do you guys have for homeroom?" asked Stan. "I have Mr. Mullin." said Kyle. "Me too." said Kenny, who was now hoodless because of a ridiculous no hoods/hats rule. "Same." said Stan. "Me too." said Cartman. Before they could finish comparing schedules, the bell for homeroom rang. "Guess will find out if we have classes together later." Kenny shrugged. They all headed off to their homeroom classes. Kenny, Kyle, Stan and Cartman were busy comparing schedules when a girl walked in just before the late bell rang. She had long, straight blonde hair and she was wearing a purple jacket and tight jeans. _She's got a pretty nice rack on her. And her ass isn't to bad either. Thank God for tight jeans! _Kenny though. _Oh shit, I have a boner! _he thought looking down at his pants, feeling panicky. Kenny was still the pervert he was back in third grade. He took his old, ratty binder he stole from Wal-Mart in fourth grade and placed it over his crotch. "Can I sit here?" she asked, pointing at the seat next to Kenny. His mouth felt dry. "S-sure." he stammered. "Thanks!" she said, flashing him a pretty smile. The other guys were clearly into her too. Hell, practically every guy in the class was staring at her ass! He was just about to ask for her name when Mr. Mullin announced that they would be doing an activity to get to know every one. "We will all sit in a circle and Say our names and one thing about ourselves." He said dryly. Everyone moved their hairs to form a circle as instructed. "Lets start with you." Said Mr. Mullin, pointing at Kyle. "I'm Kyle Broflowski and I'm Jewish." he said. "Fucking Jew!" Cartman yelled, earning a glare from Mr. Mullin. Next was a short red headed boy, wearing a green shirt and green pants. "I'm Colton Smith and I play guitar." he said. "Oh my god." Said Cartman. Kyle rolled his eyes, knowing Cartman was about to say something stupid. "Does anyone else see the leprechaun?" He asked. The boy blushed but ignored him. And it went on like this with Cartman insulting everyone. Soon It was Kenny's turn. "I'm Kenny McCormick and I like titties." he stated proudly. That pretty girl laughed. She was the last person. Finally he would learn her name! "I'm Taylor Cantwell and-" she started but was rudely interrupted by Cartman. "CUNTwell?" He asked, laughing. "Its CANTWELL fat ass!" She shouted angrily. She had a mouth on her. "Aye bitch! Who the fuck do you think your talking to?" Cartman yelled back. "Well I'm pretty sure I'm talking to an immature, fat ass douche bag but I could be wrong." she said smirking. "Your not wrong." Kyle interjected. "Stay the fuck out of this Jew boy!" Cartman shouted. "Alright, that's enough." said Mr. Mullin, finally. The bell for second period rung and Taylor just rolled her eyes and left.

"Hey, wait up!" Kenny called after her. She turned to face him. "The way you stood up to Cartman was awesome!" he told her. "Thanks. He deserved it." She said plainly. "Yeah, he can be a real dick sometimes." He agreed. "What class do you have next?" she asked. "Algebra. You?" he asked. "Same." she replied. "Cool we can walk together." he smiled at her. "Okay." she smiled back. He just hoped his boner wouldn't come back. About half way to algebra, she dropped her binder in front of him. As he waited for her to pick it up, his eyes couldn't help but wander to her chest. When she bent down to pick everything up, her shirt fell down a little. That was enough to send Kenny over the edge. "Ermmm." He grumbled uncomfortably, placing the binder over his crotch again. "You okay?" she asked, concern in her voice. "Uh... yeah. Just...Hungry." He stammered. _Idiot._ He thought. "Um...Okay?" she said suspiciously as she picked up the last of her things. They continued to walk in an awkward silence. When the reached algebra they were very unhappy to see Cartman there. "God damn it! That poor fuck and that bitchy whore are in this class!" Cartman exclaimed. Kenny simply flipped him off and invited Taylor to sit next to him. The rest of the day dragged on at glacier speed. He had 4 classes with Taylor. He thought about her the whole bus ride home. "This shit is fucking gay!" Cartman complained. "I'm never going back here again!" He screamed even louder. "whatever Cartman, you'll be back tomorrow." Kyle said, rolling his eyes once more. Everyone else chatted on about their day while Kenny just thought about Taylor. Maybe junior high wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
